Please Don't Take The Girl
by Duhhitskatieox
Summary: His dad looked down and smiled, said we cant leave her behind, Son I know you dont want her to go but someday youll change your mind.” Troy/Sharpay
1. Chapter 1

_Don't Take the Girl_

_A TroyPay oneshot._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, and jfyi- this is based off the song, "Don't Take The Girl" by Tim McGraw. _

An eight year old boy with shaggy brown hair and stunning blue eyes was playing basketball outside in his backyard waiting for his Dad to come home, so that they can go to the local amateur basketball team game. He had no idea where his father went; all he said was that he needed to run some errands. He was getting anxious, and worried that they were gonna miss the game. So, when he heard his father's car pull up, he ditched his basketball in the grass and ran to the front yard to greet his father.

"Hey Dad! Ready to go to the game?" said the anxious boy. His father looked over to him, and smiled.

"Troy, give me five minutes to say goodbye to your mother, and get some things. 'Kay?" the older male asked. Troy nodded, and sat on the porch waiting for his father.

After about three and a half minutes, Troy was getting impatient. He noticed a young girl about his age who was shooting baskets in her driveway. She noticed him, and waved. He waved back not really caring about her, but instead wondering what was taking his dad so long.

His father finally came back out, and noticed the young girl was wearing the team's jersey he and his son were about to go see. He smiled as a thought came to his mind.

"Hey Troy. Mind if I invite someone to tag along to the game with us?" Jack Bolton asked his son.

Troy shrugged not really caring, as long as they went to the game. "Okay give me a few more minutes, son." Jack said walking inside to call the visitor.

Troy sighed, looking back over to the girl. But she wasn't there anymore. His eyebrows furrowed, as he thought this was strange, but didn't really make anything from it. After about another six minutes, Jack Bolton came back out. Troy immediately stood up, more than ready to leave.

"Hey Mr. Bolton!" Troy turned to the voice, which called his father's name. And there stood the girl from across the street that was playing basketball. Once again his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he turned towards his father.

"Hey Sharpay, are you ready to go?" She nodded at Mr. Bolton's question, and Troy's eyes widened.

"No, Dad. Don't tell me she's going with us." Troy whined, as his father gave him a stern look.

"Yes, Troy she is." Jack told his son, while Sharpay stood there awkwardly watching them. "We can't leave her behind Troy."

Troy huffed, and said, "Come on, dad. Take Zeke. Take Jason. Take my best friend Chad. Take anybody that you want, as long as she don't go. Take any BOY in the world, but please dad. Don't take the girl." Troy pleaded.

"Son, I know that you don't want her to go, but some day you'll change your mind." Jack smiled, as he ushered them into the car.

---

A now eighteen year old Troy was with his girlfriend Sharpay, the same girl that lives across the street from him, at the movies. As they were getting out from the movie, he pulled her aside and held her tight while he kissed her on the lips. She smiled and hugged him close.

"Race you to the car." She whispered in to his ear, before running ahead of him towards the car. He smiled at her quirkiness, loving everything about her, before walking after her.

All of a sudden, a man grabbed Sharpay by her arm and pointed a gun at her. Sharpay, scared for her life, thought of only one thing to do: scream for Troy.

"TROY….!" He heard his name being called and rushed over to where the noise was. And there he saw a sight he never wanted to see in his life. There stood Sharpay struggling to get away from this man who was pointing a gun at her, and tightening his grip on her as she tried to break free.

The man spoke up upon seeing Troy, "If you do what I tell you to, then there won't be any harm to the girl."

Troy pulled out his wallet and keys. "I only have about twenty-five dollars and a few credit cards in here, but you can take it all. Here's my car keys, too. I also have an old watch my grandfather gave me, here take it. You can have it all, but please. Please mister, don't take the girl." He tried to save Sharpay.

It seemed to have worked because the strange man pushed Sharpay away from him, and quickly took Troy's belongings before scurrying away into the alleyways. Sharpay hugged Troy, as tears of relief ran down both of their faces. Troy hugged her tighter to him, relieved to have her alive and in his arms.

"I love you, Pay." He whispered to her. "I don't know what I would have done, if something were to happen to you."

"I love you too, Troy." She broke apart from the hug, and smiled at him, before entwining their hands and walking to the car, together.

---

Troy Bolton, now twenty-three, and Sharpay, his wife of two years and mother of his soon-to-be-born son, were watching TV in their living room. Right now, Sharpay was in the kitchen getting a drink for her and her husband. All of a sudden, Sharpay felt a pain in her stomach, and then something wet between her legs.

"TROY..!" She yelled for him. Immediately Troy jumped up and ran to the kitchen to find his distressed wife, hunched over and clutching her stomach with a puddle of liquid beneath her.

"Sharpay, are you okay honey? What happened?" He asked frantically.

Sharpay looked up at him, and smiled. "It's time to go, Troy. We're having a baby."

Troy smiled, "We're having a baby! Ohmygod, WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Suddenly it dawned on him, "Oh geez, we're having a baby. I think I need to lie down." Troy said feeling dizzy.

Just as he was about to pass out, Sharpay had felt another contraction coming. "Trooy, Come on. There are beds at the hospital. We need to go…" Sharpay said trying to get her husband to start moving. "…NOOWW!" she screamed as the contraction hit.

At Sharpay's scream, Troy felt a new energy, and confidence rush through him. He quickly grabbed her hospital bag that they packed a few days ago from upstairs, and hurried her to the car and on their way to the Albuquerque General Hospital. A few hours and two faintings later, the shrill sound of a newborn boy's cry could be heard throughout the room. The nurse asked Troy to cut the umbilical cord, and after he did she handed him over in a blanket to the new parents.

"Sharpay, look at him." Troy cooed, admiring their baby boy.

"He's so beautiful, Troy." Sharpay said, brushing back softly the little hair that her son had on his head.

"I know, Pay, I know. I can't believe we made him." Troy whispered softly. "A little living baby boy."

"Excuse me, Mr. Bolton. We need to take him now." The nurse told Troy as she scooped the baby into her hands, and walked him over to the scale.

"Troy, where is she taking our son? Is something wrong?" Sharpay asked frantically, her heart racing for fear that her son may be sick.

"Shh, Pay. I'm sure he's fine." Troy reassured her the best he can, while he also feared something may be wrong.

The doctor saw the distraught looks on their faces, and quickly reassured the couple that their baby was alright, "Your son is fine Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. The nurses are just doing the routine checkup: height, weight, ect."

Both Troy and Sharpay sighed a breathe of relief, while watching the nurses with their son.

"I love you Pay." Troy said, looking back at her.

"I love you too, Troy." She smiled at him, before he kissed her lightly. Just then the nurses called Troy over to help dress the baby.

"I'll be right back, okay babe?" Troy asked, as Sharpay nodded.

"Keep a good eye on Jonathon, Troy." She smiled, finding the perfect name for their son. Troy smiled back as he replied, "I will, baby, I will."

Troy dressed Jonathon, and was just about to take him over to see his mommy when the doctor called for the nurses, and ushered Troy out of the room. But not before one of the nurses took little Jonathon from his arms.

"Troy, I'm sorry but you need to leave." The doctor ordered him out.

"Why? What's wrong?" Troy said, frightened.

"Sharpay is experiencing some post-birthing troubles, and it could be fatal. Her pulse is fading fast." The doctor told him, before rushing off to hopefully save Sharpay.

And there, stood Troy outside the room. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He might lose Sharpay, his wife, the mother of his son, his one true love. Dazed, he started walking to the waiting room where the Evans': Ryan (Sharpay's twin brother), Vance and Darby (Sharpay's parents), along with his parents: Jack and Lucy, and His and Sharpay's best friends: Chad and Taylor Danforth, stood waiting for news on the new little Bolton. When they saw Troy walking towards them, quickly their smiles turned into worried and concerned looks.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, concerned by the look on his face. But was only responded with silence from her son.

"Is everything okay?" Taylor tried, concerned for her husband's best friend. Troy simply looked down and shook his head, as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"What happened?" Vance asked, worried. Troy only tried not to let his tears fall, and didn't respond to Vance.

"Troy?" Chad had never seen him look this distraught ever since a few years ago, when Sharpay was attacked by a mugger on their date.

Troy let out a ragged breath, and looked up. "Sharpay might not make it."

That's when everyone had a look of pure horror on their faces, and immediately Taylor and Lucy began crying: Taylor for fear that she might lose her best friend and Lucy for fear that she might lose the daughter she never had. Darby just excused herself, for she never would cry in public, while Vance hurriedly followed her. Ryan, who was standing, fell back into the chairs with a look of shock and disbelief on his face. Chad, sat their holding Taylor, trying not to cry; Sharpay was like a sister to him. Jack held onto Lucy, with a distanced look on his face.

"You said might." Everyone turned to look at Ryan. "She still has a chance though." Troy nodded.

"If I know Sharpay, then I know she is strong enough to make it through this." Chad said, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

That's when Troy fell to his knees and started to pray silently as tears fell down his cheeks. "Take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me, make this my last request. She still has a lot of living to do. Take me out of this world but, God, please don't take the girl." He pleaded. "Don't take her away from Jonathon. He needs her, God, please don't take the girl."

Lucy, upset by seeing her son this way, quickly enveloped him in a hug. "She's going to be alright, Troy. She's strong."

A few hours later, a doctor came out and walked towards Troy, and the others. "Mr. Bolton?" the doctor asked, and immediately Troy stood.

"I'm Mr. Bolton, how is Sharpay?" he asked, all energy drained from his body as he awaited the news that could either make him the most grateful and happiest man on earth, or could completely destroy him…

---

Five years have gone and passed since Jonathon Nathan Bolton was born. Since the night that forever changed the lives of one family.

Troy, now twenty-eight, and Jonathon, five, are walking down the street with Chad and Taylor, and down to the one place that they spend the most time at. The one place that Sharpay Evans-Bolton will forever rest.

"Hey, Pay. I missed you. It seems like forever since I last saw you. Jonathon is five now, and starts pre-school soon. I wish you could see him. He has your smile, and your blonde hair. But he also has you're personality, which can be both a blessing and a curse. He asks about you all the time. He asks why you had to leave, and it hurts to tell him that God needed someone as good, and loving as you up there with him. But I try to tell him all about you. From the first time I met you, to the time you first saw him when he was born. I show him pictures all the time. You're parents and Ryan visit all the time, and even babysit him when I need to work late. They've helped out a lot since… since, God I can't even say it. Pay I miss you so much, and I've tried hard to give Jonathon a wonderful life that I know he deserves. But it's so hard. I miss you and will never forget you. I love you Pay, I'll visit soon. Happy Birthday, baby."

Troy stood up from where he was sitting by Sharpay's grave, while he wiped away tears from his face. Jonathon saw his father stand up, and immediately rushed from his Uncle Chad's side over to his father.

"Daddy, can I give Mommy the flowers we got and the card I made her now?" Jonathon asked his father.

Troy looked down to his son, and smiled. "Of course, buddy."

Little Jonathon walked over to the grave, and strategically placed the carnations and the card down for his mother. "Hi Mommy. Me and Daddy went to the store and picked out your favorite flowers in your favorite color too: Pink! I also made you a card, all by myself. I hope you like it Mommy. I miss you, and so does Daddy and Auntie Taylor and Uncle Ryan. Grampa and Gramma do too. I look at your pictures all the time. Your very pretty Mommy. Daddy says I have your smile. I don't think Daddy wants me to tell you this but he misses you a lot. He cries whenever he sees your picture or when a song plays that reminds him of you. I miss you too Mommy. I love you, and Happy birthday Mommy. Say hi to God for me. Bye Mommy. See you soon."

Jonathon walked over to his father and took his hand as they walked out to their home with a teary eyed Taylor and Chad.

A few hours later, it was Jonathon's bedtime. And as usual, he wanted a story. But not just any fairytale, that you'd find in a book. No this has to be a special story.

"Daddy, tell me a story about Mommy." Jonathon asked as he got into his bed, ready for bed.

"What one do you wanna hear tonight?" Troy asked, taking a seat on his son's bed.

"Tell me about when you first met Mommy." Jonathon yawned snuggling into his sheets and blanket.

Troy smiled remembering the first time he ever met Sharpay. "Okay, ready?" Jonathon nodded. "The day I met your Mommy was a day that I'll never forget. I was eight years old and Grampa was going to take me to a basketball game, and I was really excited…."

_Okay, I just had to write an one-shot. I know this was a sad ending, but this is how I saw it. I don't know if it was because I wrote this at 5 in the morning or anything, but I cried while writing this. Its sad to kill a character. :( Although, I might end up writing an alternate ending, and posting it? I don't know yet. Tell me what you think about that. Anyways, I'll update soon (THIS TIME I MEAN IT) :) Review please. Katie!_


	2. Alternate Ending

_Don't Take the Girl Alternate Ending._

_A TroyPay oneshot._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, and jfyi- this is based off the song, "Don't Take The Girl" by Tim McGraw. _

_Author's Note: This is the same up until the ending. S if you don't wanna re-read, you can just skip up until where the doctor comes with the news. _

An eight year old boy with shaggy brown hair and stunning blue eyes was playing basketball outside in his backyard waiting for his Dad to come home, so that they can go to the local amateur basketball team game. He had no idea where his father went; all he said was that he needed to run some errands. He was getting anxious, and worried that they were gonna miss the game. So, when he heard his father's car pull up, he ditched his basketball in the grass and ran to the front yard to greet his father.

"Hey Dad! Ready to go to the game?" said the anxious boy. His father looked over to him, and smiled.

"Troy, give me five minutes to say goodbye to your mother, and get some things. 'Kay?" the older male asked. Troy nodded, and sat on the porch waiting for his father.

After about three and a half minutes, Troy was getting impatient. He noticed a young girl about his age who was shooting baskets in her driveway. She noticed him, and waved. He waved back not really caring about her, but instead wondering what was taking his dad so long.

His father finally came back out, and noticed the young girl was wearing the team's jersey he and his son were about to go see. He smiled as a thought came to his mind.

"Hey Troy. Mind if I invite someone to tag along to the game with us?" Jack Bolton asked his son.

Troy shrugged not really caring, as long as they went to the game. "Okay give me a few more minutes, son." Jack said walking inside to call the visitor.

Troy sighed, looking back over to the girl. But she wasn't there anymore. His eyebrows furrowed, as he thought this was strange, but didn't really make anything from it. After about another six minutes, Jack Bolton came back out. Troy immediately stood up, more than ready to leave.

"Hey Mr. Bolton!" Troy turned to the voice, which called his father's name. And there stood the girl from across the street that was playing basketball. Once again his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he turned towards his father.

"Hey Sharpay, are you ready to go?" She nodded at Mr. Bolton's question, and Troy's eyes widened.

"No, Dad. Don't tell me she's going with us." Troy whined, as his father gave him a stern look.

"Yes, Troy she is." Jack told his son, while Sharpay stood there awkwardly watching them. "We can't leave her behind Troy."

Troy huffed, and said, "Come on, dad. Take Zeke. Take Jason. Take my best friend Chad. Take anybody that you want, as long as she don't go. Take any BOY in the world, but please dad. Don't take the girl." Troy pleaded.

"Son, I know that you don't want her to go, but some day you'll change your mind." Jack smiled, as he ushered them into the car.

---

A now eighteen year old Troy was with his girlfriend Sharpay, the same girl that lives across the street from him, at the movies. As they were getting out from the movie, he pulled her aside and held her tight while he kissed her on the lips. She smiled and hugged him close.

"Race you to the car." She whispered in to his ear, before running ahead of him towards the car. He smiled at her quirkiness, loving everything about her, before walking after her.

All of a sudden, a man grabbed Sharpay by her arm and pointed a gun at her. Sharpay, scared for her life, thought of only one thing to do: scream for Troy.

"TROY….!" He heard his name being called and rushed over to where the noise was. And there he saw a sight he never wanted to see in his life. There stood Sharpay struggling to get away from this man who was pointing a gun at her, and tightening his grip on her as she tried to break free.

The man spoke up upon seeing Troy, "If you do what I tell you to, then there won't be any harm to the girl."

Troy pulled out his wallet and keys. "I only have about twenty-five dollars and a few credit cards in here, but you can take it all. Here's my car keys, too. I also have an old watch my grandfather gave me, here take it. You can have it all, but please. Please mister, don't take the girl." He tried to save Sharpay.

It seemed to have worked because the strange man pushed Sharpay away from him, and quickly took Troy's belongings before scurrying away into the alleyways. Sharpay hugged Troy, as tears of relief ran down both of their faces. Troy hugged her tighter to him, relieved to have her alive and in his arms.

"I love you, Pay." He whispered to her. "I don't know what I would have done, if something were to happen to you."

"I love you too, Troy." She broke apart from the hug, and smiled at him, before entwining their hands and walking to the car, together.

---

Troy Bolton, now twenty-three, and Sharpay, his wife of two years and mother of his soon-to-be-born son, were watching TV in their living room. Right now, Sharpay was in the kitchen getting a drink for her and her husband. All of a sudden, Sharpay felt a pain in her stomach, and then something wet between her legs.

"TROY..!" She yelled for him. Immediately Troy jumped up and ran to the kitchen to find his distressed wife, hunched over and clutching her stomach with a puddle of liquid beneath her.

"Sharpay, are you okay honey? What happened?" He asked frantically.

Sharpay looked up at him, and smiled. "It's time to go, Troy. We're having a baby."

Troy smiled, "We're having a baby! Ohmygod, WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Suddenly it dawned on him, "Oh geez, we're having a baby. I think I need to lie down." Troy said feeling dizzy.

Just as he was about to pass out, Sharpay had felt another contraction coming. "Trooy, Come on. There are beds at the hospital. We need to go…" Sharpay said trying to get her husband to start moving. "…NOOWW!" she screamed as the contraction hit.

At Sharpay's scream, Troy felt a new energy, and confidence rush through him. He quickly grabbed her hospital bag that they packed a few days ago from upstairs, and hurried her to the car and on their way to the Albuquerque General Hospital. A few hours and two faintings later, the shrill sound of a newborn boy's cry could be heard throughout the room. The nurse asked Troy to cut the umbilical cord, and after he did she handed him over in a blanket to the new parents.

"Sharpay, look at him." Troy cooed, admiring their baby boy.

"He's so beautiful, Troy." Sharpay said, brushing back softly the little hair that her son had on his head.

"I know, Pay, I know. I can't believe we made him." Troy whispered softly. "A little living baby boy."

"Excuse me, Mr. Bolton. We need to take him now." The nurse told Troy as she scooped the baby into her hands, and walked him over to the scale.

"Troy, where is she taking our son? Is something wrong?" Sharpay asked frantically, her heart racing for fear that her son may be sick.

"Shh, Pay. I'm sure he's fine." Troy reassured her the best he can, while he also feared something may be wrong.

The doctor saw the distraught looks on their faces, and quickly reassured the couple that their baby was alright, "Your son is fine Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. The nurses are just doing the routine checkup: height, weight, ect."

Both Troy and Sharpay sighed a breathe of relief, while watching the nurses with their son.

"I love you Pay." Troy said, looking back at her.

"I love you too, Troy." She smiled at him, before he kissed her lightly. Just then the nurses called Troy over to help dress the baby.

"I'll be right back, okay babe?" Troy asked, as Sharpay nodded.

"Keep a good eye on Jonathon, Troy." She smiled, finding the perfect name for their son. Troy smiled back as he replied, "I will, baby, I will."

Troy dressed Jonathon, and was just about to take him over to see his mommy when the doctor called for the nurses, and ushered Troy out of the room. But not before one of the nurses took little Jonathon from his arms.

"Troy, I'm sorry but you need to leave." The doctor ordered him out.

"Why? What's wrong?" Troy said, frightened.

"Sharpay is experiencing some post-birthing troubles, and it could be fatal. Her pulse is fading fast." The doctor told him, before rushing off to hopefully save Sharpay.

And there, stood Troy outside the room. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He might lose Sharpay, his wife, the mother of his son, his one true love. Dazed, he started walking to the waiting room where the Evans': Ryan (Sharpay's twin brother), Vance and Darby (Sharpay's parents), along with his parents: Jack and Lucy, and His and Sharpay's best friends: Chad and Taylor Danforth, stood waiting for news on the new little Bolton. When they saw Troy walking towards them, quickly their smiles turned into worried and concerned looks.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, concerned by the look on his face. But was only responded with silence from her son.

"Is everything okay?" Taylor tried, concerned for her husband's best friend. Troy simply looked down and shook his head, as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"What happened?" Vance asked, worried. Troy only tried not to let his tears fall, and didn't respond to Vance.

"Troy?" Chad had never seen him look this distraught ever since a few years ago, when Sharpay was attacked by a mugger on their date.

Troy let out a ragged breath, and looked up. "Sharpay might not make it."

That's when everyone had a look of pure horror on their faces, and immediately Taylor and Lucy began crying: Taylor for fear that she might lose her best friend and Lucy for fear that she might lose the daughter she never had. Darby just excused herself, for she never would cry in public, while Vance hurriedly followed her. Ryan, who was standing, fell back into the chairs with a look of shock and disbelief on his face. Chad, sat their holding Taylor, trying not to cry; Sharpay was like a sister to him. Jack held onto Lucy, with a distanced look on his face.

"You said might." Everyone turned to look at Ryan. "She still has a chance though." Troy nodded.

"If I know Sharpay, then I know she is strong enough to make it through this." Chad said, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

That's when Troy fell to his knees and started to pray silently as tears fell down his cheeks. "Take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me, make this my last request. She still has a lot of living to do. Take me out of this world but, God, please don't take the girl." He pleaded. "Don't take her away from Jonathon. He needs her, God, please don't take the girl."

Lucy, upset by seeing her son this way, quickly enveloped him in a hug. "She's going to be alright, Troy. She's strong."

A few hours later, a doctor came out and walked towards Troy, and the others. "Mr. Bolton?" the doctor asked, and immediately Troy stood.

"I'm Mr. Bolton, how is Sharpay?" he asked, all energy drained from his body as he awaited the news that could either make him the most grateful and happiest man on earth, or could completely destroy him…

---

Five years have gone and passed since Jonathon Nathan Bolton was born. Since the night that forever changed the lives of one family.

Troy Bolton, now twenty eight years old, and Sharpay Bolton, also twenty eight, are walking home from a busy day at the park with their now five year old son, Jonathon.

"Jon, be careful. Don't run too far ahead." Sharpay worried over her son. Troy smiled, and held her tighter to his side.

"He'll be fine Pay." Troy kissed her temple, and she smiled. But her smile quickly faded when her son started running ahead again.

"Jon-" She started, but Troy quickly diverted her attention with his lips crashing onto hers.

"Calm down, Pay. He's just being a kid." She sighed, and continued walking with her husband of seven years.

"Troy…" Sharpay started out her sentence. Troy kept walking and looking ahead as he talked.

"Yes, Pay?"

"I love you. Just thought I would let you know." She smiled as he turned to look at her.

"I love you too, Pay." He smiled too. "Promise you won't ever leave me?" he asked.

She giggled as she replied. "Of Course, I would never leave you…"

"Good-" But Sharpay interrupted him.

"Why would you think that?" She asks serious.

"I almost lost you once. I never wanna experience that again." He said, thinking about when his son was born five years ago, and she almost died after he was born. Luckily, the doctor saved her, and now here is the happy family.

"Troy, I promise I will never leave you. I love you, and you'll never have to go through that again." She says, looking into his eyes. "I promise."

"I really do love you, Pay." He smiles, and they arrive home.

A few hours later, it was Jonathon's bedtime. And by request, his parents were going to tell him a story for goodnight. Sharpay tucked him into bed, while Troy turned on his basketball night light.

"What will the story be tonight, buddy?" Troy asked, making his way over to his wife and son.

"I wanna hear a story about you and mommy." Jonathon said, making room for his daddy to sit.

"Which one?" Sharpay asks.

""Tell me about when you first met Mommy, daddy." Jonathon yawned snuggling into his sheets and blanket.

Troy smiled remembering the first time he ever met Sharpay, while Sharpay smirked also remembering. "Okay, ready?" Jonathon nodded. "The day I met your Mommy was a day that I'll never forget. I was eight years old and Grampa was going to take me to a basketball game, and I was really excited…."

After they had gotten Jonathon to bed, Troy and Sharpay had gotten ready to watch a movie together in the living room.

Sharpay was making the popcorn in the kitchen, while Troy set up the movie. When everything was all set up, they got comfortable on the couch, snuggling up to each other.

As the previews were playing, Sharpay looked up towards her husband with a wide smile. He gave her a confused look, and started laughing.

"What's with the smile Pay?" He choked out, while laughing.

"I'm late." She said, still smiling.

"Okay…" Troy said, becoming more confused.

"Troy, I'm LATE." She said putting emphasis on the word 'late.'

"Oh. OH!" Troy said finally getting it. "You're pregnant?!?"

She smiled and nodded frantically. "Yes, we're going to have another baby. Troy, isn't this great?"

"Absolutely perfect." He smiled, and kissed her on the lips. They both turned back to the screen as the movie began playing; both with huge smiles on their faces.

This was my alternate ending. I don't think it is as good, as my first one.

Bytheway, it was requested by the amazing wiinterxxxbabii.

Anyways, Review please. :)

Love you, all. Katie aka duhhitskatieox.


End file.
